


A trivial phrase

by hidekins



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekins/pseuds/hidekins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reimu receives a (not) unexpected visit in a spring night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A trivial phrase

“Good evening”  
  
Reimu heard the same greeting she heard almost every night. A line formed in the fresh spring air. Ribbons appeared on each end of the line and it opened, creating a gap in the air.  
  
“You again?”

Yukari smiled and sat on her gap “Why do you always have to greet me like that?”  
  
“Why are you here?”  
  
“I came to see you of course. And to watch the beauty of the full moon with you”  
  
Reimu sighed “Very well then. At least you brought sake or something?”  
  
“I did” Yukari smiled and took out a rather large bottle of sake. Reimu smiled “Well then, I guess you can stay for a while”  
  
Hours flew by; soon it was midnight  
  
“I love you~” Yukari said with a smile and a blush on her face. Not to mention the smell of alcohol coming out from her mouth  
  
“Don’t say such words without a feeling” Reimu sighed and sipped her cup with sake  
  
“I love you Reimu~” Yukari repeated with a spaced out face  
  
“There’s no point of saying that without a feeling. It’ll just turn a meaningful phrase into a trivial phrase”.  
  
Yukari smiled, and approached Reimu’s ear “Well then… Reimu… I love you.” She whispered softly on Reimu’s ear. The shrine maiden blushed bright red “Is that better?” Yukari leaned back and asked  
  
“Stupid gap hag” Was the only thing that Reimu said. Both of them smiled  
  
That day, Yukari never came home.  
  
The morning struck Gensokyo’s skies. Yukari sat up form the futon she had slept in the shrine. She began to get dressed, and looked down at Reimu with a smile. She gave some final touches, fixing her hair. With a flick of her hand a gap opened in front of her.  
  
“Leaving already?” Reimu asked and turned around, looking up at Yukari with the edge of her eyes  
  
“Ran will get angry if I don’t come back” Yukari said  
  
“Yukari?” Reimu sat up  
  
“Yes Reimu?”  
  
“I love you too”  
  
Yukari smiled “I know Reimu” and with that, the youkai disappeared. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s are a really, really, really old fanfiction of mine. Like, almost 5 years old.  
> Hit me up @http://dekinswritings.tumblr.com/


End file.
